


Obstreperous

by RubyIntyale



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obstreperous. Adjective. Noisy and difficult to control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstreperous

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net, and then on my Livejournal on 06/06/2012.

Emerson Kent smacked his head against the hard wood of his bedroom door with a loud thud.

  “Christ, Joe. Calm down. Tonight will be far less fun if I'm concussed, y'know.”

  Joseph Chandler gave him a small smile of apology before lowering his head and attacking the young DC's neck with bitey, sucking kisses.

  Kent's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head back against the door. “I knew that third double vodka was a bad idea.”

  Chandler didn't seem to hear him. Kent sighed happily, squirming when Chandler found a particularly sensitive spot.

  “Joe,” he said eventually, “we should...we should probably go inside now. I have flatmates and they're...OOh...they're bound to hear something.”

  Chandler removed himself from Kent's neck with a final lick. “Yes. Bedroom. OK. Go on then.” He was out of breath already, pupils dilated, his normally perfect hair slightly tousled and endearing. Kent forgot that they were meant to be relocating and just stared at his boss. Truth be told, he couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't set out to get Chandler drunk. Honestly. _Honestly_ he hadn't, but now that the situation had presented itself, well. Kent wasn't one to pass on an opportunity, and this was the mother of all opportunities.

  'A quick drink in the pub after work,' that had been the plan. 'Let off steam for once.' Miles had spent the better part of an hour convincing Joe to go, and then the rest of the team hadn't even turned up. Kent wondered vaguely whether it had been some sort of set up, and decided he didn't care.

  Chandler fiddled with the buttons on Kent's shirt. Kent blinked a few times to clear his head and smiled before turning around and opening his bedroom door.

  It was an old building. For some reason, the bedroom doors only locked from the inside. This had never bothered Kent, as he liked and trusted everyone he lived with and usually didn't lock the door in the first place. Tonight he was immensely grateful for that little latch and chain. His flatmates were decent, but they weren't above barging into his room if they thought something interesting was going on. He stood back so that Chandler could enter and quietly closed the door behind the two of them, sliding the chain into place before turning on the desk lamp. A small amount of florescent light was sexier than a full on beam from an energy saving lightbulb, right?

  He noticed Chandler looking around his room, taking in the ancient desktop perched precariously on his chest of drawers, the broken handle on the wardrobe, the neat stacks of books on the windowsill. He felt suddenly shy and embarrassed. This must be completely different from what Joe was used to. In a lot of respects, he still lived like a student. He knew how particular Joe was about things. Maybe this would act as the world's biggest turn off. He coughed nervously.

  “It's, er...It's not much, but,” he shrugged and shuffled his feet on the worn green carpet.

  Chandler was crouching by the windowsill, reading the spines of Kent's books.

  “Keats, Byron, Orwell, Wilde,” he turned his head to smile at Kent, “you have immaculate taste.”

  Kent blushed, “I like _you,_ don't I?” he mumbled.

  “What?”

  Nervous cough. “Nothing.”

  Chandler stood up and walked back to where Kent stood, staring at the floor. “Hey,” he kissed Kent on the cheek, “where were we?”

  Kent took a deep breath to calm himself and pulled his boss in for a kiss. The embrace was passionate, hot, and seemed to last for ever. When Kent finally broke away for air, he was flushed and trembling, and harder than he could ever remember being. He slid his suit jacket over his shoulders and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Chandler's hands were all over him, smoothing down the front of his waistcoat and fumbling to undo the buttons.

  Chandler laughed slightly. “Almost seems a shame,” he said to himself, then, whispering hot and low in Kent's ear, “you look so fucking good in this.”

  Kent leant into Chandler's touched and moaned, probably louder than he should've done, considering it was the middle of the night and they weren't exactly alone in the flat.

  Chandler nipped his earlobe and kissed him just beneath it. “It's true,” he said against the damp skin, “don't think I haven't noticed.”

  Kent's waistcoat went the way of his suit jacket. He loosened his own tie and pulled the stretched loop over his head, not bothering with the knot. He undid his own shirt buttons; Chandler had stopped even attempting to help and was instead staring at Kent like he wanted to damn well devour him. It was arousing and unnerving all at once. Kent shrugged his shirt off and tossed it towards the wardrobe. Belt and trousers followed, leaving Kent standing in the light from the desk lamp, wearing just his socks and a pair of tight black boxers. He fought the urge to cross his arms, but didn't know what to do with them. Chandler hadn't moved or said anything. A few seconds passed. Kent was feeling slightly ridiculous and more than a little self conscious. He took a step towards Chandler. “Joe?”

  He placed a hand on Chandler's arm. The DI practically whimpered at the contact and pulled Kent closer to him, eager, warm hands stroking Kent's back and down his arms.

  Snapped out of his reverie, Chandler caressed and Kent everywhere he could easily reach. “Bed,” he managed to groan moments later, as Kent squeezed his arse through his trousers.

  Kent nodded and climbed onto the bed. He propped the pillows up behind his head and stretched himself out. Chandler made that adorable whimpering noise again and began to strip faster than an inebriated man wearing a three piece suit should be able to. His clothes were scattered across the room without a second glance. No wonder he drank during the Kray case, Kent thought. It turns him into a completely different person.

  Chandler stalked towards the bed, the front of his loose fitting white boxers tented out obscenely, a small wet patch forming on the otherwise pristine material. Kent gulped. Chandler hovered over him on all fours and gently lowered himself as they kissed again. The skin to skin contact was gorgeous. Kent was practically thrumming with excitement. Underwear was lowered over hips and  discarded. Chandler was panting heavily by the time Kent turned the tables and rolled him onto his back.

  He raised an eyebrow at the younger man as Kent knelt between his parted legs and slowly moved them up and outwards.

  “Am _I_ bottoming for _you_ then?” His flippant tone was utterly destroyed by the look of abject panic on his face.

  Kent laughed slightly, “Not if you don't want to...Sir.”

  Chandler's cock twitched and he closed his eyes. “Oh God,” he moaned, “don't _do_ that.”

  “Don't do what, Sir?”

  Another moan. “That. Call me 'Sir' in that voice, it's just...Oooh!”

  “I thought you liked it,” Kent was stoking the backs of Chandler's thighs, he smiled evilly.

  “Christ, I do!” Chandler writhed on the bed, “But it's so...so kinky and weird I just can't.” He trailed off into inarticulate whining noises.

  Kent decided he'd teased his boss enough for one night. He lowered himself down so that his head was just above Chandler's crotch and his legs were hanging off the end of the bed. Slowly, very slowly, he licked a long, wet stripe over Chandler's balls, up the thick underside of his cock. He opened his mouth carefully and sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh repeatedly. He gradually swallowed as much of Joe as he could manage, his hand alternately stroking and squeezing the portion he couldn't fit in his mouth.

  Chandler moaned and whinged and rolled his hips up off the bed.

  Kent pulled his mouth off momentarily. “Ssshh!” He hissed.

  “What? Why did you stop?” Chandler asked loudly.

  Kent sighed, frustrated. “You need to be quiet,” he half whispered, half croaked, “I live with three other people!”

  Chandler nodded, “Sorry, I just...I can't help it. Oh God, your mouth!”

  Kent blushed and lowered his head again. Within moments Chandler was as noisy and wriggly as he'd been before. Kent gave his dick a final, long suck and let it drop from his mouth with an audible pop. He crawled back up the bed and kissed Chandler deeply. He half expected the DI to pull away from the taste of his own precome, but he was presently surprised when Chandler's tongue pushed its way into his mouth and stroked over his own hungrily. Kent made a little keening noise in the back of his throat. He leaned back and stared at Chandler through hooded eyes.

  “Fucking Christ I want you.”

  “Turn over.”

  Kent scrambled onto his side, arousal triumphing over dignity. Chandler snuggled up behind him, his cock pushing into the small of Kent's back.

  “Do you have,” he cleared his throat, “I need, er,”

  “I've got lube,” Kent buried his face in the pillow, “bedside table, second drawer down.”

  His back was suddenly chilly as Joe rolled away from him. He heard things being shifted around in the drawer, but didn't turn around.

  “Ha! Here, found it!”

  “Joe, ssshhh!”

  “Sorry,” the DI whispered, smiling. He threw the bottle onto the bed. “Do you have, erm, y'know?”

  Kent sat up, feeling panicked and stupid. “I...I don't. I haven't had a use for them, really. It's er, it's been quite a while,” he stared down at his garish duvet.

  “Oh,” Joe followed his gaze, “me too.”

  “Yeah?” Kent raised his head and looked at his boss.

  “Why do you sound surprised?” Chandler smiled sadly, “You have met me before.”

  Kent frowned. “People are idiots,” he said eventually.

  “I'm glad you're not like most people, then.”

  They were quiet for a few moments.

  “It still doesn't solve the problem of” Kent waved a hand between the two of them.

  Chandler sucked in a breath. “I'm clean,” he smirked slightly, “hard as that is to believe.”

  “I'm shocked. Truly,” Kent shook his head, chuckling. “So am I,” he added, “just so you know.”

  “Right then,” Chandler looked around the room. Kent noticed a blush creeping up his neck. Feeling bold, he attacked Chandler's mouth with his, lowering them both to the bed until they were spooning again.

  He heard rather than saw Chandler open the lube and squirt some out onto his fingers. He gasped as the cool, slick fluid was gently massaged around his opening. Joe teased him for awhile before sliding a long, strong finger deep inside.

  “Oh God!”

  “Ssshh.”

  “Sorry, Joe.”

  “Is that alright?”

  Kent moaned. “Fucking Hell yes!”

  He felt Chandler's smile against the back of his neck. A second and third finger soon followed the first. Kent was sweating and rocking his hips back into the overwhelming sensation, alternating between high pitched whimpers and loud moans. Chandler hadn't tried to shut him up a second time. To be honest, Kent had forgotten altogether that they were meant to be keeping quiet. All he could think about was

  “Fuck me!”

  “Now?”

  “Yes, God yes. Please.”

  The fingers were withdrawn. Kent sighed at the loss. He heard the squicky sound of Chandler lubing up his own cock and pressing it against his entrance. He held his breath.

  “Now?”

  “Yes! Please Joe, don't make me wait any longer!”

  Chandler pushed all the way in with one smooth stroke. Kent buried his face in the pillow and practically mewled. They moved back and forth slowly, building up a steady rhythm. Kent felt so full and stretched he was seeing spots behind his eyes every time he closed them.

  “Joe, Joe...stop,” he gasped after a few minutes.

  Chandler stopped instantly. “What? What is it? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?”

  Kent huffed out a breathy laugh, “I'm fine. I'm amazing, it's just...not enough.”

  “Oh.”

  “Can I? Hands and knees?”

  “What? Oh yes, yes.”

  Chandler pulled out gracefully and kneeled up. Kent raised himself up on shaking arms and crawled towards the centre of the bed. Chandler moaned loudly at the image in front of him. He moved in behind Kent and slid himself back inside slowly. Kent rested down on his forearms. The angle was perfect for pushing back into every thrust and making sure that Joe's dick hit him exactly where he wanted it to. He stopped thinking and focussed completely on what he was feeling.

  Chandler began to make obscene little noises; moans and gasps that gradually got louder and louder until he was emitting one long, guttural sound. Kent soon joined him.

  An eternity later, both men shouted out their completion as the bedsprings clunked in complaint and the headboard thwacked against the wall.

 

 

“You look like shit.”

  “Thanks. I was up all night listening to Em and that bloke he brought home.”

  “ _That's_ what that was?”

  “What did you think it was?”

  “I dunno...not that.”

  “It's not like Em, is it?”

  “Understatement of the century.”

  “Do you know who it was?”

  “No idea.”

  “It's gotta be someone he knows. Em wouldn't just pick up a stranger in a bar somewhere.”

  “The only people he knows are us, and policemen.”

  “...Do you think it's someone he works with?”

  “Haha! This is delicious. We've got to find out now.”

  “Hang on, I can hear them moving around in the kitchen. Let's go and have a look.”

 

 

The awkwardness Kent was expecting the following morning never came. He woke up snuggled into Joe's side, warm and happy (if a little sticky and sore). Chandler woke soon after and just smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose and announcing that he really, really needed a shower, and possibly an _aspirin._ They crossed the hallway as quietly as they could, sneaking into the shared  bathroom without being seen. One very cramped shower later, they tiptoed back into Kent's room, barely containing their giggles.

  “I feel like I'm 16 again,” Joe whispered, eyes bright with humour, “this is excellent.”

  Kent didn't think he'd ever smiled so widely or for so long.

  Once they were dressed, they hurried into the tiny kitchen and shut the door. Kent could hear his flatmates chatting in the other room, then silence. He frowned slightly. Chandler was looking out of the window and fiddling with his tie.

  “I could make you some toast, if you like,” Kent began to ritually go through everything in the cupboards. “We have strawberry jam, peanut butter, probably normal butter, I'll have to check, honey, golden syrup, no. No you won't want golden syrup. Katie buys it for pancakes mostly. I don't actually touch it that often now that you”

  He was cut off from his ramblings by Chandler invading his personal space and breathing hotly into his ear.

  “I'd rather have you.”

  Kent closed his eyes and kissed his boss until he couldn't breathe. When he pulled away, his three flatmates were standing in the doorway with massive grins. As soon as he turned to look at them, they started to applaud and cheer. Chandler shrugged and smiled, while Kent blushed crimson and buried his face in Chandler's neck.

 

 


End file.
